


Más Grande de lo Pensado

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cambio de edad, Daniel grande, Danny Old, Drogas sin consentimiento, M/M, Masturbación, Secuestro, Universo Alterno, Vlad joven, Vlad young, acoso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Algo que siempre había admirado Danny de su pareja, era que siempre parecía tan joven, tal vez tenía que ver que era un fantasma del tipo vampiro. Pero algo que le frustraba tanto era que no importara que, después de cinco años de haber comenzado a salir como pareja, Vlad, nunca se haya atrevido a tocarlo con lujuria... pero un aparato cambiara las cosas.





	1. Un nuevo Juguete

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Algunos poderes me los invento, pero creo que Vlad al ser un fantasma vampiro también cuenta con características similares, me baso en algunos fanfic antes leído de la pareja. 
> 
> Este fanfic estaba publicado por primera vez en FanFiction, pero me he mudado más aquí. Por supuesto aun tengo historias ahí, así como los capítulos adelantados, hasta el cuatro. Solo que me ha dado el tiempo de re-editar. 
> 
> Si gustan buscar, me encuentro como "Lau Asakura", pero poco a poco voy a ir subiendo todas las historias aquí también.

Algo que Danny siempre había admirado de su pareja era su apariencia joven que servía para ignorar la diferencia de más de treinta años que tenían. Daniel intuía que mucho tenía que ver porque Vlad Master era un fantasma tipo vampiro. Pero aun había una frustración a lo largo de una relación de cinco años (porque Vlad era un anticuado), su novio nunca se había atrevido a tocar su cuerpo con lujuria. Claro, se habían besado (se hubiera matado si no) y a veces dejado marcas en su cuerpo si bien le iba, pero nunca algo más. “Daniel, aun no tienes la mayoría de edad, además debes pensar en tus propios estudios.” Para el joven fantasma esto era lo más molesto. Siempre era detenido cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso más entre ellos dos. 

Actualmente Daniel había cumplido los 21 años, era la noche que estaba esperando, por desgracia tenía que esperar hasta el fin de semana para poder pasarla con su amante. Había estado con su familia, amigos más cercanos, compañeros de universidad y los de pasantía, pero no podía estar más entusiasmado por celebrarlo con Vlad.

Terminar su última clase del viernes había sido gloria. Danny no podía desaparecer su estúpida sonrisa de felicidad, solo pasaría a su casa por ropa, ya les había dicho a sus padres que iba a ir a un viaje a la playa con sus amigos, por suerte, a este tiempo ellos confiaban plenamente en él. Tener las más altas calificaciones en su grupo ayudaba un poco. Apenas entró fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de su padre, un poco doloroso y un cálido beso de su madre. Pero trataría de ser lo más rápido posible. 

En su habitación solo tomó una maleta y buscó lo más esencial, la verdad empacaba lo básico, Vlad nunca le dijo donde iban a festejar, ni nada, hasta en su cumpleaños no le digno con una llamada, solo un mensaje. Seguramente para torturarlo y que esté más ansioso, o podría haber tenido demasiado trabajo, Danny prefería engañarse con lo primero, pero tendría un fin de semana para descubrirlo.

Ya se estaba desesperando y sus ansias crecían, así que bajó a donde estaba el portal fantasmal, eso le iba a ahorrar horas de viaje, solo una media hora para encontrar el portal de Vlad y listo. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que su hermana iba a estar ahí. –Jazz… Ahahah, ¡Qué sorpresa! –Dijo nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada esperando a que no le interrogara.

Jazz se encontraba probando algunos experimentos. –Oh Danny, no sabía que estabas en casa. ¿Sucede algo? – Soltó casi como si no le tomara tanta atención y se quitaba los lentes protectores, la verdad es que Jazz, aunque estudió psicología también era una apasionada de la tecnología, había hecho grandes avances en la tecnología Fentom.

-No es nada, ¿qué haces ahora? –Preguntó para que ella no notara su maleta, aunque estaba seguro que lo haría, era muy perspicaz.

La pelirroja ladeo el rostro, miró la maleta, pero aceptó el cambio de conversación. –Es un nuevo invento, es tan interesante. Ven, te gustara. –Agregó emocionada mientras le tiraba un par de lentes al menor. Danny los atrapó y colocó para ver que en la mesa de pruebas se encontraba una planta, lirios, de hermosa belleza mientras al otro extremo estaba solo una pequeña que apenas estaba creciendo. 

-¿Qué se supone que es? –Estaba confundido, no entendía el experimento de su hermana, mientras miraba que tenía una pistola, muy al estilo de los Fenton, pero los colores fosforescentes eran naranjas. 

Jazz sonrió con leve malicia que asusto a Danny, sabía que esa sonrisa siempre involucraba cosas grandes, a veces malas y otras buenas. –Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Que mejor manera de explicarlo que ver con tus propios ojos. –Pronto ella apunto a al lirio que estaba tan hermoso y disparo. La flor tenía un resplandor naranja, aunque Danny no estaba sorprendido pronto ella le disparo al pequeño retoño y ambos resplandecieron en naranja, fueron unos diez segundos como máximo antes de que tuvieran efecto, la flor que estaba en su punto más hermoso se estaba volviendo más pequeña, mientras que la que apenas nacía estaba creciendo. Diez segundos más y parecía que ambas estaban diferentes, como si hubieran cambiado de lugar, pero no era así.

-Jazz… ¿pero qué demonios? –Advirtió Danny confundido.

-Solo he cambiado el estado de vejez temporalmente –Dijo tan orgullosa de sí misma. –Aunque solo dura 30 horas, supongo que es increíble. No cambian de lugar por lo que notaste, o se clona. El lirio que era viejo era rosa, esté es amarillo. ¿No es increíble? –Danny lo aseguró, esto era realmente increíble. Pero antes de continuar Jazz protesto. –Rayos, tengo hambre. Iré a la cocina por algo de comer… pero creo que cuando regrese no estarás aquí, pórtate bien hermanito. –Dijo señalando la maleta y subiendo. Después de todo ella era de las pocas personas que conocían su lado fantasmal, pero no su relación amorosa.

El nuevo adulto estaba un poco nervioso, detestaba que Jazz fuera astuta y estuviera unos pasos delante de todo. Pero prefirió hacerle caso, era mejor irse, ya había perdido unos… qué será, ¿diez minutos?, sí, así que seguro que volaría a la más alta velocidad. Se transformo de lo más normal. Pero antes de irse, miro aquel aparato con tantas tentaciones, si eso había hecho con unas plantas, que no haría con humanos.

Seguro que Jazz iba a enfurecer, pero, ella lo había dejado enfrente de su nariz, era normal que Danny estuviera tan tentado. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su maleta. Pronto fue a donde el portal y lo abrió para ir a donde se encontraba Vlad. Estaba tan emocionado el joven universitario, por fin estaría tan unido con su amante.


	2. Travesura de Adultos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya había planeado todo para ese fin de semana, no lo iban a pasar en su gran mansión, quería algo más de entretenimiento. El de Daniel era otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos serán subidos los miércoles, hasta llegar al cuarto, hasta que lo escriba. 
> 
> Espero disfruten cada parte.

Vlad sabía que la fecha se estaba acercando, que sería imposible detener por más tiempo al joven Daniel. Lo amaba, de eso no había duda. Y que fuera un descabellado hombre de negocios, y ahora postulante para las elecciones de vicepresidente del país, sí, quería ser discreto y nada de llegar a la presidencia, pero no importaba que tan corrupto sea, con Daniel a su lado aun mostraba esa gentileza que nunca enseñaría a nadie, porque a él no le gustaba ser amable, era malvado y Daniel lo sabía, pero con sus pequeños encantos podía hacer que no fuera tan tirano.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras iba en su Jet, de vuelta a su mansión, sabía que pronto iba a encontrarse con su amante y cada vez era un dolor de cabeza. Últimamente Daniel se estaba volviendo más lujurioso, pero Vlad no quería profanar ese cuerpo solo por lujuria, en eso Vlad era un anticuado, quería esperar en el momento indicado, porque sabía muy bien que Daniel podría cambiar de parecer sobre quien amar, era alguien que apenas estaba viviendo a diferencia de él.

Lo que Vlad deseaba era hacer el amor,  y es que amaba al chico y posiblemente con él conoció ese sentimiento. Sí, Maddie fue una obsesión de eso se dio cuenta cuando se encontró con su hijo, Daniel era… No, no podía describirlo, su mente comenzaba a formar muchos sinónimos, simplemente él era perfecto para  Vlad. Y secretamente, el chico fantasma, tenía algunos encantos físicos de su madre, que le gustaban, como esa sonrisa, pero en Daniel eran más hermosos, esos ojos, pero que eran más vanidosos en el menor… y así podría nombrar los parecidos con la madre y como era mejor que ella.

Ya había planeado todo para ese fin de semana, no lo iban a pasar en su gran mansión, quería algo más de entretenimiento. Su plan era ir a esquiar, ya había hecho las reservaciones en un hotel de cinco estrellas, muy discreto, al menos esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta. Después de todo ser un candidato significaba ser un hombre bien parecido y sin ninguna mancha, aunque Daniel le diera igual lo que la gente piense.

Vlad había preparado un pequeño obsequio para Daniel cuando el llegara a su portal.

Sacó su computadora y lo conectó para que pronto abriera una página donde aparecía un video, era donde se encontraba el portal fantasmal de su hogar, Vlad era muy calculador así que deseaba saber que su presente estaba perfecto. Se podía ver su portal además de otras herramientas, proyectos dejados a un lado y demás, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la mesita que estaba a tres metros de la entrada del portal, donde se hallaba un pastel y una pequeña cajita.

Era un pequeño presente, debía admitirlo, era un detallista, a su estilo. Por un momento se sentía como una novia de secundaría, algo vergonzoso que nunca admitiría.

Pronto vio como el portal se abrió, claro que era Daniel, en su rostro se plasmo una sonrisa, lo pudo ver, el chico que ahora era legal estando feliz, fue volando –literalmente – a la mesita, con una sonrisa siendo tallada en los labios, Vlad amaba todo eso.

 Abrió la cajita y lo que encontró fue un hermoso reloj de la marca Breguet, aunque el chico fantasma siempre lo había regañado por comprarle cosas caras, el mayor hacia caso omiso, después de todo era un millonario, eso era cosa de nada. Danny se colocó el reloj, ahora sólo faltaba probar un poco del pastel. Cuando iba a tomar el tenedor apenas se había percatado que debajo del plato se encontraba una tarjeta. Se apresuró a abrirla, se mordió el labio totalmente desesperado.

_Querido Daniel_

_Espero no hacerte esperar pero me encuentro fuera. No seas impaciente, este fin de semana seré todo tuyo._

_Atte. V.M._

 Danny no esperó demasiado para luego colocarse el reloj y acariciarlo, aunque no era de los chicos que tenían cosas ostentosas adoraba ser consentido por Vlad. Probó lo que le quedaba de pastel y se dirigió por fin a la parte de arriba, iba a buscar algo de beber y ponerse cómodo. Cuando por fin salió del rango donde el fantasma vampírico lo observaba, empezó a jugar con la pistola que había robado. Girándola en su índice. –Claro que serás todo mío Vlad ~ -Canturreo para al final sentarse en el sillón de cuero negro. Con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

* * *

Vlad por fin llegó a Wisconsin, ahora sólo faltaba que tomara el helicóptero y en menos de cinco minutos llegaría en su mansión. El piloteaba solo, de hecho  iban a salir de la ciudad para poder esquiar, o mejor dicho del estado, aunque sonara cruel, Vlad tenía que cuidar su posición ahora que era candidato para la vicepresidencia. Aún quedaban meses, pero no importaba. Había reservado un lugar muy discreto y exigido discreción absoluta.

* * *

Nadie lo fue a recibir al llegar, nadie estaba en la mansión más que su Daniel. Elegantemente bajo del helicóptero, estaba un poco entusiasmado pero él y Daniel iba a superarlo. En vez de abrir las puertas se tomó el lujo de atravesarlas, eso hacías cuando nadie más te veía. No le tomó ni tres minutos y ya se encontraba en la sala con el cumpleañero.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el fin de semana durmiendo? –Sonreía con su característico encanto, aquel que provocaba a Daniel sentirse avergonzado.

-Es tú culpa por llegar tarde –Le sacó la lengua, era joven, y le gustaba comportarse como un adolecente y porque Vlad se lo recriminaba, y sabía que a él le encantaba.

-Perdóname, pero ya no tengo más trabajo. Amenacé a cualquiera que se atreva a contactarme y sólo tengo mi número personal conmigo. –Sacó el móvil para enseñárselo. Las únicas personas que podían llamarlo podrían ser la familia de Daniel y los pocos amigos que tenía Vlad con los años, y por supuesto Danny, pero él estaba ahora en su presencia.

-Más te vale –Se levantó del sillón y se acercó al cuerpo alto, rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Vlad y así fue como le dieron permiso de sentir los labios de su amante, hacía unas cuantas semanas que no  los había probado. Con los segundos no sólo fueron los labios,  una guerra con las lenguas inicio, Danny cruzaba los dedos para que no sucediera lo mismo de siempre pero…

-Aah… Daniel, vamos, es hora de irnos –Fue empujado cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse buenas.

-Tch… Sabes que desde hoy lo anticuado no sé te permite –Se cruzó de brazos mientras el mayor levantaba las cejas sin comprender.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Anticuado?  ¿Y a ti la edad te pone más grosero? –Mentira, Danny lo sabía, su novio estaba desviando el tema.

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes… Tengo 21 años, Vlad. –Le atacó con los ojos, caminó hacia él, deseaba acorralarlo.

-¿Acaso sólo viniste a eso? Eres tan precoz para tú edad – Sí, Vlad empezaba a enojarse de verdad.

-Y tú muy reservado. Pero está bien. –Levantó los hombros mientras seguía avanzando al mayor. Vlad sabía que algo estaba mal en esa actitud, tenía que sospechar, conocía a Daniel, era muy malicioso. –Lo voy a hacer más fácil para ti, no quería llegar a esto. –

-¿A qué te refieres, Daniel? –Sin darse cuenta Vlad estaba dando pasos atrás, alejándose del menor. Cuando por fin vio las intenciones de Daniel estaba siendo apuntado con un arma, estaba por escapar pero nunca imagino que dos segundos después le iban a disparar. ¿Era una nueva manera de decir te amo para los jóvenes? -¡Ah!... ¡Eso dolió!... ¡Qué rayos te pasa! –Dijo tendido en el suelo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el único efecto que tenía era ese resplandor  naranja. -¿Por qué este color? ¿Qué me has hecho? –Estaba consternado, pero no esperaba que luego el chico se apuntara y se auto disparara. -¡Estás loco! –Se levantó para ir con él, pero pronto en la trayectoria sintió un cosquilleo, agarró su estomago, arrugando la tela. -¿Qué?... –Cerró sus ojos esperando que pasara. Quiso saber si el chico sentía lo mismo, pero nada. Y escuchó una risa por su parte y de pronto sintió que se encogía.

Treinta segundos, eso fue lo que duró antes del cambio por completo. –Creo que en las personas es el doble de tiempo que en unas plantas –Murmuró Danny y luego vio al agitado Vlad pero… -Funcionó, funcionó… Te ves… Por alguna razón no te vez igual cuando estabas en la universidad, creo que fue porque ahora tu tono de cabello es blanco por ser mitad fantasma. –Danny sentía que la ropa no le quedaba así que se quito la camisa que tenía, ahora parecía un hombre mayor, con un cuerpo con gran porte, más grueso de lo que Vlad era.

-¿De qué hablas? –Respondió el ahora veinteañero pero cuando vio a su compañero soltó un fuerte gritó. Se tocó por todo el cuerpo y salió corriendo al baño. Danny sólo reía. Y de nuevo el gritó. No pasó mucho para que regresara a su novio. -¡Tú! ¡Devuélveme a la normalidad! –Le señaló con el dedo.

-Lo siento, el efecto no puede cambiar, no importa que me dispares de nuevo. Es irreversible. –Era una mentira, nunca supo si eso podía pasar pero no quería perder la oportunidad. –Pero tranquilo, no es permanente, sólo dura aproximadamente treinta horas. Tiempo suficiente. –

-Eres un maldito mocoso… -Se acercó sujetándole del cuello, era más bajo que él pero estaba con una actitud maldita.

-Pero no te ves mal, de hecho te ves lindo. –Se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz en los labios. –Adorable –

-Quita tu maldita sonrisa… ¿Ahora como piensas que iremos a esquiar?... ¡Rayos!, era sorpresa…  -Se llevó la mano a la frente, todo se había arruinado.

-¿Esquiar? ¿Dónde? ¿Vamos a pasarla fuera este fin? –Dijo con alegría, era extraño el entusiasmo de Danny con ese cuerpo. –Vamos, no hay problema. Sólo tenemos cuerpos diferentes pero estoy seguro que no habrá problemas. –Se acercó de nuevo al joven Vlad para abrazarlo.

-No, hice las reservaciones en el hotel a mi nombre. –Lo mataba con la mirada, y no se iba a detener, de hecho trataba de quitarse de esos grandes brazos que rodeaban a su delgado cuerpo de esa época.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes con una simple reservación?, aun eres fantasma, eso lo dice tu cabello. –Le acarició sin dejarlo ir, Danny se sentía más fuerte, lo apegaba más en cada empujón de Vlad.

-Ya Daniel… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Observó el arma que había utilizado, era un gran invento, dudaba que esto haya sido inventado por el tonto de Jack y Maddie sólo estaba interesada en fantasmas, tal vez era obra de Jazz, era muy inteligente.

Gruñó cada vez que Vlad se alejaba de sus manos. –Porque no dejas de tratarme como un niño, y parecía que no iba a cambiar la cosa este fin de semana, así que tome las riendas. –De alguna manera extraña, las sonrisas traviesas que hacía Danny después de su travesura se convertían en algo muy encantador, algo un hombre mayor. Para Vlad fue un ataque inesperado y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Y fue ahí cuando recordó que Daniel no tenía ropa y salió de los brazos haciéndose intangible.

-Vete a poner algo de ropa… No sé, busca lo más grande en mis cajones, yo buscare algo en tu maleta. Y lo sé, yo me las arreglare, vamos a tener que ir aunque sea en esta embarazosa situación. –Aplastó su rostro en sus manos.

Danny se fue, le daría la gloria por el momento a Vlad, luego volvería al ataque, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Vlad no sabía qué hacer, nunca espero esta situación, Daniel tenía su misma edad, bueno, físicamente. Además treinta horas era demasiado, sin embargo algo más le provocaba un temor. La razón de que él lo haya cambiado: ¿Qué tramaba el menor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden seguirme en mi página de facebook: Laurie Kirkland. :)
> 
> Recuerden dejar kudos o algún comentario de lo que esperan.


	3. ¿Sin poderes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo se sentía Vlad? Sí, porque el fantasma cumpleañero no parecía entender la situación en la que lo había metido, tendría que arreglárselas con el dinero, después de todo, casi todo el mundo lo conocía como el hombre de cuarenta y algo, con un porte digno de un vampiro. ¿Y sus poderes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué sacaba tanto a Vlad de su zona de confort? Porque eso es lo más disfrutable.

Volando, había estado **volando** por casi una hora. Aunque Daniel había insistido en que eran fantasmas y no tenían necesidad de andar en un helicóptero Vlad no iba a ceder, después de todo era porque de esta manera no iba a ser extraño (antes de ser rejuvenecido) que Vlad Master apareciera. Además, quería presumirle su habilidad de manejar aquel vehículo aéreo, pero el chico tenía que ser un imprudente.

Durante el trayecto, más de una vez Vlad tuvo que aplacar a Daniel para que no lo esté manoseando, no había riesgo de muerte –para ellos– pero no quería perder un buen helicóptero.

El joven Vlad estaba enojado, tenía una camisa cualquiera cuando estaba muy acostumbrado a los trajes, maldecía a Daniel. Su pelinegro acompañante sólo tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones que le venían un poco apretados, era claro que tendrían que ir de compras.

Pero lo principal era: ¿Cómo se sentía Vlad? Sí, porque el fantasma cumpleañero no parecía entender la situación en la que lo había metido, tendría que arreglárselas con el dinero, después de todo, casi todo el mundo lo conocía como el hombre de cuarenta y algo, con un porte digno de un vampiro.

-Vamos, no tienes que enojarte, no es un efecto para siempre. Deberías disfrutar, yo lo estoy haciendo. –

La mirada fulminante del peliblanco fue al nuevo adulto, para seguir con facilidad a la recepción del hotel. Se veía enojado. Al acercarse al tipo que atendía, se escuchaba como los dientes crujían. –La suite presidencial, a nombre de Vlad Master. De inmediato. –

-¿Eh? Disculpe, pero, ¿usted quién es? – Preguntó el tipo de no más de veintiocho años.

-¿Qué quién soy? Yo por supuesto soy…. –Y antes de responderle con el tono más enojado recordó la tragedia en la que estaba en vuelto. - … Soy el primo segundo, por parte de la tía prima de Vlad Master. Vlad Master II. –Dijo a regañadientes, fue lo más inteligente que se ocurrió. – Hubo cambio de planes y mi primo no pudo venir, pero me ofreció la estancia el tan amable candidato. Junto con…. –Volteo a ver al caza fantasma con ninguna idea.

-Con su tutor. No sólo vino a tomar un fin de semana de vacaciones. –Las manos del mayor envolvieron al contrario por los hombros. –Así que nos divertiremos mucho. –Las ganas de estamparse la palma de la mano en la frente no le faltaron a Vlad.

-Por supuesto…. Me puede dar su identificación. –Dijo con leve duda, pero si tenía que ser sincero el empleado, tenía razón, aquel chico se parecía mucho al candidato a vicepresidencia.

-Al fin… Un momento. –Quitó como si fuera un bicho molesto la mano de Daniel, para sacar la credencial, pero al abrir su billetera recordó el problema de que era él en su forma adulta. – Aquí tiene. –Se llevó la diestra a los ojos. Estaba un poco fastidiado, había pensado que no iba a ser necesario usar sus poderes pero no había de otra.

-¡Oiga! ¡Este no es usted es…- La mirada del tipo fue directa al peliblanco en un tono de enojo.

-Es el rostro que estás viendo ahora. –Aquellos ojos eran rojos, hipnotizando al contrario. –Soy yo. Vlad Master II, y harás todos los registros sin preguntar nada más. –

-Sí, señor. –Respondió sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos y entregando la identificación. –Aquí tiene sus llaves… -

El peliblanco tomó ambas cosas para poder irse, mientras hacía que Danny lo siguiera. - ¿Ves lo qué me haces hacer? –Recriminó pero se fueron directo al elevador. –En serio necesitamos ir de compras. –Se recargo en el pequeño cubículo y sus ojos observaban su nueva figura.

-Opino lo mismo, tus pantalones me aprietan la entrepierna. –Sus piernas se movieron un poco para acomodar.

-¡Oh! ¡Santos cielos! Daniel. Cállate. –Se dio una palmada en la frente al escucharlo, hasta que por fin salieron, el más bajo primero, no importaba la edad en la que se encontraba, Vlad derrochaba aquella madurez y liderazgo. –Creo que lo primero que haremos es ir de compras, sólo vine con unas cuantas cosas. –Abrió la puerta y comenzó a familiarizarse con él lugar, era espaciosa, y muy lujosa, al menos para él lugar, se veía agradable. –Lo peor es que comprare ropa que no volveré a utilizar, que desperdicio. –No es que Vlad sea un tacaño con su dinero, más que eso era que en serio odiaba comprar cosas innecesarias.

-Vlady, ¿Quién dice que no podemos hacerlo de nuevo? ¡Agsss! –Y sin voltear a ver, recibió un golpe en el rostro con la pequeña maleta de Vlad. - ¡Auch!

-¡Eres un mocoso descarado! –

Y apenas recuperándose del dolor, cuando los ojos azules fueron a su agresor, vio la palma extendida que ya estaba en un tono purpura para después disparar. -¡Ahh! –Y cayó al suelo. Con el rostro oscuro, como si hubiera explotado algo cerca. - ¡¿No te estabas quejando de usar magia hace un rato?! –

-Como cualquier persona, lo reconsideré. Si quieres toma algo del frigobar antes de que salgamos. Nos vamos a tardar. –Y salió de la vista del menor, dirigiéndose al baño para remojarse el caballo –Y no te atrevas a quitar el pantalón, ya conseguiremos algo. –

Cuando salió tenía una toalla en su cabello para ayudar con su jaqueca. Mientras el contrario tenía una soda en los labios. –Te ves muy bien con el cabello mojado. –En la cara del caza fantasmas estaba una sonrisa coqueta que fue oculta por la tolla directo a su cara.

-Límpiate el rostro  antes de que vuelva a incinerarte. –Le dio la espalda para ir a buscar algo para refrescar su garganta, pero la verdad es que se ruborizó, debía admitir que Daniel era sexy cuando hacía esa sonrisa, y al parecer no le quitaba el encanto con ese cuerpo. “No, Vlad. No le aumentes el ego aunque sea en tus pensamientos.” Se reprendió mientras negaba suavemente. Ya era momento de que ambos fueran de compras.

 

* * *

 

  -¿No íbamos a comprar ropa? –Reprochó el azabache mientras seguía al peliplateado. –En verdad me aprietan. –Su voz se hizo un murmuro.

-Ya genio. ¿Y con qué voy a pagar? –

Cuando se dio cuenta, Daniel estaba divisando unos cajeros automáticos. –Oh. –Sí, había entendido.

-No puedo usar por siempre mis poderes. –Por suerte para Master no había fila.

-Puedes, se te da muy bien los poderes sin transformarte. -Siseo el contrario, esperando que su pareja sonriera por aquel alago.

-Sin duda, sin embargo mis poderes “vampíricos”, por decirlo de una manera, usan más energía de lo usual y es peor al no estar transformado. –Sacó la billetera para buscar entre ellas la tarjeta que tenía que ver con aquel cajero. –Y no pienso gastar esa energía por tu imprudencia. –

Daniel le dio su espacio. De todas las maneras en las que pudo pensar que iba a ser este fin de semana con Vlad, nunca se imaginó nada parecido. Era tan inesperado y cada cosa era maravillosa. Era lo mejor. Ya buscaría la manera de recompensar a su hermana.

-Tch… Llevar tanto efectivo es tedioso. –Rodó los ojos mientras buscaba donde poner las cosas. –Creo que tendré que comprar una bolsa ideal. –Y de nuevo lideraba el rumbo.

No se habían fijado que un cuarteto de individuos los seguía.

-¿Los escuchaste? Ha dicho tanto dinero. Y parecen unos tipos fáciles, al menos ese mocoso, por el otro con que Nick y Jules lo sujeten es suficiente. –Dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Bien. Igual y parecen turistas, esto será tan fácil, como robarle una golosina a un niño. –Embozó un tipo castaño.

Los cuatro parecían tipos que rosaban los treinta años, un poco desarreglados pero no tenían una apariencia terrible, no tanto como para sospechar de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente miércoles es el último día de actualización continua. Oh~ Dios sabe a la Reina y me de ideas para continuar con esta historia. 
> 
> Igual, denme presión, aquí o en mi página de Facebook: Laurie Kirkland. 
> 
> Llevó años abandonando la historia, en verdad quiero continuarla con ganas. 
> 
> Dejen esos hermosos kudos si les gusta la historia y comentarios de lo que les parece hasta el momento, ¿y cuál es su escena R18 qué quisieran ver eue?


	4. Bad Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel estaba sentado en los sofás con cansancio. Vlad apenas salía del vestidor y se iba al espejo que se encontraba afuera, se veía un poco y después regresaba al cuarto, no decía nada y repetía todo. Daniel empezaba a desesperarse. Apenas había cerrado la cortina y Daniel había llegado detrás de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y empieza la diversión. <3

Sin darse cuenta, el héroe que salvó al mundo ya estaba cargando al menos cinco kilos de ropa. De las pocas veces que había ido de compras con Vlad no compraba más que una camisa, pero ahora parecía que se había perdido ante la necesidad de llenar un closet entero.

-¿Todo esto te vas a poner en un fin de semana? –Exclamó con sorpresa mientras lo seguía, apenas mirando la punta de sus cabellos por encima de la ropa.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es lo que me voy a probar, ya después elegiré lo que sí me pondré. –Se le veía revisando entre algunas camisas y de nuevo la carga del pelinegro comenzaba a incrementar. –No sé muy bien que le quede a mi cuerpo, digo, lo sabía hace algunos años, pero ahora todo cambió. –Informó.

Pero esos detalles eran los que amaba Daniel. Escuchar de cómo era Vlad en el pasado le encantaba. - ¿Por qué? –Sus labios soltaron la preguntaba y lo seguía como perro fiel.

-Tch… ¿Te estás burlando? Digo, han pasado un par de décadas, en ese tiempo no tenía tiempo para hacer esto. Con que el pantalón sirviera, una camisa y la bata mediamente limpia, bastaba. –Su mano acarició sus propios cabellos, aun no se acostumbraba al cabello corto. –No siempre fui rico, Daniel. – Soltó al final.

\- ¡Lo sé!  –Suspiró. – Lo que quiero decirte es que me gusta escuchar sobre ti, cuando eras más joven. Me hubiera gustado conocerte en ese entonces, creo que todo hubiera sido más fácil. –

-Podría ser, me hubieras ahorrado un mal de amores. –Bromeó con un pequeño recuerdo terrible, lo bueno es que ahora podía hacerlo.

-Ahahaha… Pero ahora está bien. De lo contrario nunca hubiera conocido al hombre tenaz y con esa pizca de maldad. Recuérdalo Vlad. Te amo. –

Inesperado para el primer medio fantasma, tragó saliva, detuvo su paso y bajó la mirada. Su piel estaba tomando un color rojo. –A los vestidores. Necesito probar la ropa. –Escapó. Esto era lo que temía.

Por supuesto que amaba al chico, pero su mente lo traicionaba con el pensamiento de la diferencia de edades. Claro que ahora era un poco irónico pensar en ello.

-Oh. Claro, y podrás modelar para mí. Pieza por pieza. –El pelinegro pudo escuchar el gruñido contrario y después no hubo respuesta.

||•sss•||

Había salido con cuatro conjuntos diferentes y aun no llegaban ni a la mitad. Daniel estaba sentado en los sofás con cansancio. Vlad apenas salía del vestidor y se iba al espejo que se encontraba afuera, se veía un poco y después regresaba al cuarto, no decía nada y repetía todo.

Daniel empezaba a desesperarse, y es que, para él, Vlad se veía jodidamente bien en cualquier cosa. Con tantos estilos, uno casual, hípster, vintage, retro, etcétera. De absolutamente todo y no se decidía. Danny se mordió los labios para aguantar aquello. Lo principal eran _“Las valiosas horas… las malditas valiosas horas se me están escapando”._ Debía pensar rápido como corretear a Vlad Master. Pero la solución vino más rápido de lo que esperaba el azabache.

El más bajo salió con unos vaqueros negros tan ajustados. Hizo la misma rutina, fue al espejo, se miró por todos los ángulos. Ya ha este punto ignoraba los comentarios de Daniel (si es que los llegó a escuchar), así que regresó al vestuario. Vlad estaba por terminar con la montaña de ropa, pero…

-Te sienta bien el negro… -

-¿Pero qué demo...? –Apenas había cerrado la cortina y Daniel había llegado detrás de él.

-Vine para ayudarte. Creo que te tardas demasiado desvistiendo, así que. –Sus manos fueron a sujetar la cintura del joven Vlad.

Vlad gruñó, advertencia que no fue suficiente para detener las gruesas manos de Danny. Con una de sus fuertes extremidades jaló a Vlad a su cuerpo. La espalda del vampiro estaba pegada al pecho de su tedioso novio. –Daniel… -Sus dientes se apretaban para no gritar como lo haría.

-¿Yo qué culpa tengo? No dejas de salir y entrar, sólo me dieron ganas… Así que consiénteme. –

-¿Consentirte de esta manera? – Su voz comenzaba sonar exaltada. Golpeando las manos que se estaban acercando al botón del pantalón. –Deja ya… ¡I-Idiota! –Levantó la voz sin poder evitarlo, al parecer no sólo era lidiar con las manos, los dientes fueron a su cuello, dando suaves mordidas, pero efectivas para el inesperado Vlad. –Estamos en un lugar público… Daniel… -Los segundos de distracción le habían costado. Se escuchó el sonido del cierre bajar.

-Entonces guarda silencio. –

Y una gruesa mano se atrevió a meterse en el pantalón y la ropa interior de Vlad estaba expuesta. -¡Dioses!... P-para, Daniel. –Quería ser intangible, huir de los brazos, pero su cuerpo estaba siendo tocado y en respuesta el hormigueo se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

 _“Malo, malo, malo”_ era lo único que repetía en su cabeza. En el fondo, Vlad añoraba el tacto, y es que respetar su propia regla sobre la abstinencia era contraproducente.

Presionaba con fuerza, masajeaba con ímpetu por encima de la ropa interior. Fantom era cruel, estaba siendo cizañoso con su novio. Después de tanto tiempo, no le desagradaba la idea de tener al joven Vlad cayendo ante su encanto. Su nueva altura le permitía ver con un mejor panorama el rostro sonrosado de Masters. –No. –Sus labios se acercaban al oído más próximo para torturar. –No quieres. Eres un mal mentiroso. –Podía sentir como el cuerpo estaba respondiéndole.

No estaba siendo lógico.

 La acción más fácil que alguien le sugiriera, por supuesto, era usar sus poderes, pero tenían que comprenderlo, el placer era algo que no podías decirle “no” toda tu vida.

El cuerpo se estaba apegando al del más grande, el calor que le estaba envolviendo era tan bueno. –Dan…  –Apenas podía pronunciar su nombre.  –Danieeel…  –Sujetaba con fuerzas los brazos. Esa pequeña señal de advertencia aun estaba en él. Se mordía los labios para no caer.

–Bad Bad Boys you make me feel so good~… ahaha –Se puso a tatarear y con el ritmo su mano aumentaba la velocidad. Esos pantalones negros ajustados: los tenía que comprar. Y por fin, un poco indeciso, Daniel metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Vlad. Sintiendo como el peliplata tembló. Se inclinó para observar. –Ohh… Eres tan erótico. –No pudo evitar comentar. Acariciaba la cabecera del miembro ajeno.

–Ah…  –Su cuerpo jadeo en recompensa por las atenciones. –Danny… Por favor, termina ya.  –Suplicó y él lo consintió. Subía y bajaba la mano, el ritmo era fuerte. Daniel sabía lo problemático que era tener una erección y necesitar una mano de tu novio, y sí que le había pasado muchas veces, pero Vlad nunca pudo ayudar. En ocasiones creía que Vlad era el casto y puritano virgen de la relación.

–Nggg…  –Apretaba los dientes y sentía que su cuerpo estaba liberando esa urgencia que los años exigían, pero todo fue tan de repente que sus piernas estaban fallando, esté no era él, sentía que era culpa de la nada preparación mental. Cuando sintió que iba a caer su siniestra se apoyó en la pared de madera que separaba los vestidores

PUUM.

El ruido se escuchó mientras trataba de no jadear, pero estaba siendo una batalla más difícil que pelear contra cualquier rey fantasma.

Danny se sobresalto ante el golpe, su cuerpo fue a la dirección de su amante, jalando la montaña de ropa que estaba a un lado, dejándola caer más allá de la cortina, seguro ninguno de los empleados iba a estar feliz, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

Vlad demandaba en un silencio por más y él también quería tomar la oportunidad, así que se inclinó para besar el cuello, como a veces lo hacía cuando le daban permiso de ser un posesivo. El chupetón se estaba marcando.

Los jadeos de Vlad se estaban saliendo de su autocontrol, respuesta a ello fue el nuevo golpe que efectuó en la pared con su otra mano. Daniel lo sujetaba, pero tampoco era como si deseara enfocarse en detenerlo.

A lo lejos, un tipo se quejó, otro empleado vio la ropa en el suelo, y era el momento para que ambos fueran el centro de atención.

–Vlad… Calma…  –Jadeó esperando concentrarse y calmar al mayor, pero era inevitable con tal imagen erótica que tenía a sus ojos. –Vlad…  – _“Rayos”_ , maldecía, pues su novio estaba comenzando a mover sus caderas, y Danny podía presumir que tenía un fuerte control de su entrepierna, pero no sería nada si el conocido Vlad Masters continuaba.

El peliplata lo escuchó, pero no tenía ganas de hacer caso, él había abierto la caja de pandora, que él lo solucionara. –Daniel… Danny   –

No pudo más, aquel tono dulce con el que lo llamó era hipnótico para el azabache. - ¿Si? –Y cuando su rostro fue a donde lo solicitaban…

 Vlad sabía lo que deseaba, y ahora deseaba un beso. Sus labios fueron capturados. Así que su lengua fue a llamar la contraria. Danzaron mientras era consentido. Todos los demás jadeos fueron entregados en los besos.

El vendedor más cercano fue quien tuvo la tarea de “regañar” al cliente que tiraba la ropa. Iba en paso flojo, seguramente era sólo un adolescente al que poco le importaba su trabajo.

Danny fue quien escuchó los pasos y con la preocupación de nuevo fue un mata-excitación, que tenía dos efectos: uno, arruinar el momento, dos, regresarlo a la realidad.

El muchacho ya se estaba preparando para encontrarse con un cliente irresponsable y muy narcisista, posiblemente que se estuviera viendo de todos los lados en el espejo, porque así eran todos los clientes.

La mano de Daniel fue impulsiva, sus besos encantadores. Y así fue como el temblor final de Vlad fue sentido por él caza fantasmas.

Se abrió la cortina que los separaba y…

Vlad separó de los labios. –Aah… -Jadeo lo más bajo que pudo.

– _¡¿Y qué rayos?! –_ Levantó la voz el empleado.

Danny se mordió los labios, tenía que controlarse, pero ver el rostro de climax de Vlad no ayudaba en concentrar sus poderes.

– _¿No había alguien aquí? –_ Se preguntó el chico y cerró la cortina. _–Tch… Después recojo la ropa. –_ Rodó los ojos y se fue.

 Vlad apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia del tipo, no dio una gran alerta, después de todo, lo que había entendido es que no los habían descubierto y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Daniel.

||•sss•||     

Iban caminando uno alado del otro, el pelinegro con unas bolsas y unas cuantas cajas. –Vamos Vlad, ¿hasta cuándo estarás enojado conmigo? –Pero la respuesta estaba en los ojos del peliplata. –Además sabes que te gusto. –Desvió la mirada para no sentirse víctima de los ojos de Vlad.

– ¿Te explico la situación? –Estaba enojado. –Nos fuimos de esa tienda, después del desastre que ocasionaste- –

–Pero- –                                                                                                     

– Técnicamente me robe esta ropa, y se te ocurre dejar de ser invisible cuando apenas estamos a dos tiendas de distancia y los empleados salieron a buscarnos porque se escuchó la alarma por el sensor del pantalón. Luego corrimos un poco para volver a ser invisibles, tuvimos que ir hasta el otro lado de la plaza para comprar ropa. Y seguro ahora piensan que soy un delincuente…  ¡Y todo esto es tu culpa!  –El menor por fin le apuntaba con la diestra, una acción muy común en otras ocasiones.

–Está bien… Si lo dices de esa manera pareciera que es mi culpa. –Y de nuevo la mirada del más bajo. –Ya dije que lo siento. Además, ya tienes tu ropa, que creo que es demasiada. Hasta cuatro pares de calzado. Me siento como cuando llegue a salir con Paulina, y también lo cargaba todo. –

–No me compares con ella. Soy por mucho, mejor que ella. –Su sonrisa se curvó y su mano fue a la cintura, tenía una pose algo descarada para su persona. Al menos lo había hecho cambiar de tema.

Daniel fue afectado, lo cual no era usual. Pocas veces escuchaba hablar así a Vlad, tal vez tenía que ver con su apariencia. Pero le gustaba. –Sí. Te amo. –Reafirmo mientras seguía al peliplata.

Solo faltaba comprar algo de ropa para él y por fin dejaría de usar esos pantalones ajustados.

–Vlad... –

– ¿Qué? –Le volteó a ver un poco indiferente.

–Este es mi mejor cumpleaños. –Expresó con una voz y rostro tan feliz, calmado y agradable. Era tan tierno cuando lo decía de esa manera.

–Sólo… Era la idea. –Sonrojado continuó su paso. Debían terminar, quería hacer más cosas por Daniel y sentía que un fin de semana era imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es de "Miami Sound Machine" -Bad Boy. Y a decir verdad, recuerdo que había leído de esta canción en un Fanfic de Jack Spicer y Chase, pero la verdad eso tiene años. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y es el último que se hará semanalmente. Desde ahora es posible que se actualice cada mes, porque tengo otras historias que también siguen activas. PEro no olvidare actualizar. Creo tener en mente lo que viene en el segundo capitulo. 
> 
> Recuerden dar Kudos si les esta gustando, así como mensajes bonitos y lo que esperan. Teorías. Buajaja. Gracias.


	5. No es No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos pensaban que al final no había sido tan malo. Otros pensaban en como joderlo.

Con toda sinceridad, Daniel estaba algo indignado por no haber podido seleccionar su propia ropa. Sabía que Vlad era algo controlador, pero no reconocía si era efecto del cambio de edades o lo estaba castigando por todo el problema en que se habían metido. No podía quejarse mucho, hacerlo era poner de malas al peliplata. Pero es que no estaba acostumbrado. Cuando salían a comprar, Vlad lo consentía mucho, pero ahora era muy diferente.

Daniel tuvo que morderse los labios al momento que salían de la última tienda. Estaba haciendo un puchero, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Para su desventaja, sí, se veía bien con los nuevos pantalones negros y la camisa manga corta que había elegido su novio. Sin mencionar los lentes negros. Vlad Master tenía sentido de la moda.

– Aunque ya no me aprieta la entrepierna, aun siento que es un poco ajustado. – Murmuró acomodando un poco las bolsas en sus fuertes brazos.

Vlad no lo miró. – Sí, creo que me arrepiento. – Fruncía el ceño. El fantasma vampírico notaba como era que las mujeres y hombres volteaban a ver su pareja. Le estaba irritando, lo ponía celoso y no podía hacer mucho para alejar a las moscas. Sabía que su apariencia daba mucho de qué hablar cuando estaba caminando a lado de un hombre mayor, que se notaba que le doblaba la edad, sin mencionar las bolsas de compras. Cualquiera con un poco de conocimiento del tema, podía llamar a eso un “Sugar Daddy con su Baby boy”.

Antes de todo el embrollo del cambio de edades, Vlad y Daniel podrían haber sido señalados para ocupar esos roles, pero había algo en la apariencia de ambos que funcionaba para no ser tan destacados. Vlad podía presumir que su aspecto joven era un punto muy bueno a la hora de caminar a lado del muchacho. Bueno, algo así, con unas gafas oscuras que le cubrían, ropa algo diferente y un ligero movimiento de cabellos, pero seguía pasando desapercibido como un “Sugar Daddy”. Pero ahora… –Vlad. Vlad. Vlad Master. –Daniel levantó la voz.

– ¿Si Da? – “Daddy”. Vlad estaba a punto de decirlo por error. – Daniel. – Tosió para no ser descubierto.

– Te preguntaba si tenías sed. – El de aspecto mayor levantó una ceja y se fue acercando al más bajo. – ¿Sigues enojado? –

Vlad negó con la cabeza. – No Daniel. Ya te castigue lo suficiente. – Eso provocó una sonrisa tan cautivadora. En el fondo le encantaba el rostro que tenía, los rasgos como leves arrugas solo lo hacían ver tan caliente. – Y sobre lo otro sí, tengo un poco de sed. – Le sonrió con un poco más de fuerza.

– Perfecto. Entonces espera aquí, iré por algo. – No le dio tiempo de responder y se había ido.

– ¿Qué demonios? Ni siquiera me dejó darle dinero. – Se quedó parado, volteando a ver que iba a ser extraño que se quedará ahí todo el tiempo. Solo veía como se alejaba el menor. Volteó a ver que había una banca un tanto cerca, y si en ese lugar podía ver si venía el chico, entonces tendría la misma vista periférica.

 

* * *

 

En el fondo, aunque se quejara, Danny estaba feliz, Vlad estaba con él y si lo pensaba un poco más, sí, Vlad seguía consintiéndolo. Bastaba con presionarlo un poco para que ceda. Y recordar lo del probador era increíble.

Si era sincero, no le molestaba que su primera vez el fuera el que recibía, solo quería hacer “el amor” con Vlad. Pero reconsiderando las cosas, y los estados actuales de ambos. Se mataría (o volverse fantasma por completo), si no aprovechaba la oportunidad.

Por el momento. Se estaba dirigiendo a donde había un puesto de batidos. De adolescente y aun universitario, le habían encantado las bebidas frías y algo dulces, además de la sensación en su boca de la tapioca. Desde que lo había visto, tiendas atrás, recordó la primera vez que le había insistido al mayor, pero se negó, diciendo que no era propio de alguien de su edad y que tal vez en otra ocasión. A Danny le había dolido, pero siempre había entendido la posición que se jugaba Vlad para estar con él, necesitaba demostrar que era un buen candidato, después de todos los problemas que se vinieron sucesos atrás.

En el momento en que estuvo enfrente del puesto, no se percató del poder de su encantó al sonreír. La chica que atendía, junto a su compañero, estuvieron perdidos en la mirada del mayor. Danny tuvo que repetir de nuevo lo que deseaba.

Como extra, el cazador de fantasmas iba a usar su propio dinero para comprarlo. Tal vez Vlad ni se fijaría, pero era lo que deseaba hacer.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos, Vlad no era de los que desesperaba, pero creía que no iba a tardar mucho.

Ahora que tenía un tiempo para él, reconsideraba la situación: tal vez estuvo molesto al principio, muy molesto y con ganas de dispararle a Daniel cuantas veces fuera suficiente para darle a entender su enojo, pero pasando de castigos un poco ortodoxos, ahora podían hacer algunas cosas en público. Sin tomar en cuenta lo del probador, que absolutamente no estaba justificado.

Hubiera seguido pensando en las cosas buenas y malas, en las horas que tenían por delante, pero…

– Ey. Hola chico. –De la nada un tipo se sentó a su lado. Se veía agraciado, pero estaba invadiendo su espacio personal como si nada.

Vlad sonrió con suavidad, muy acostumbrado a no demostrar su disgusto. – ¿Si? – Pero así también, tenía la oportunidad de ser muy cortante.

– Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero soy turista, así que quería saber si sabes dónde está Gucci Man, me han dicho que por aquí, pero veo que no lo encuentro por ningún lado. – Aunque atractivo, a consideración de Vlad, era molesto. Aquello bien podría preguntarle a cualquier guardia y en verdad no quería pensar en el motivo por el cual se acercó a él.

– Tienes que seguir tu camino, al fondo. Doblas en la tienda de bufandas. – Apuntó sin poco interés.

– Me podrías señalar, en verdad soy muy malo, temó perderme. –El tipo se fue levantando para acercarse al otro extremo.

– Tch… Bien. – Se levantó con pocas ganas. – ¿Ves la tienda donde venden calzado? – Apuntó, mirando a las tiendas. – Unas tres tiendas adelante, ahí es donde está la tienda de bufanda. – Con eso iba a volver a sentarse.

– Espera. – Le tomaron por el hombro, casi haciéndole perder la paciencia.  – Veo que no tienes nada que hacer, podría invitarte algún café por agradecimiento. – Dijo con el tono más carismático posible.

Ahí estaba, lo que Vlad se temía, que no fuera porque estuviera perdido, si no que deseaba ligar con él. No sé sentía halagado ni por asomo, más bien indignado. Nunca fue participe de ese tipo de conquistas, eran muy forzadas para la otra persona. – No, sí que estoy haciendo algo. – Ya lo había “ayudado”, no necesitaba ayudarlo en nada más. – Puedes preguntar a un guardia si sigues perdido. – Tiró de su brazo, para ser liberado, pero volvieron a sujetar de él, hasta abrazarlo por los hombros.

– Vamos, solo un café. Conozco un buen lugar a unos minutos de aquí. – Trató de guiarlo unos pasos más. No había muchas personas y si alguna pasaba, seguían su camino, volteaban a otro lado.

– Te lo diré una vez. No estoy interesado. Vengo con alguien. – Trató de sacudirse un poco más, sin hacerlo tan violento.

– Sí claro. –El tipo rodaba sus ojos. – Y te ha dejado por un buen rato solo, sentado ahí, ¿no? –

A Vlad se le heló el cuerpo. Eso significaba que el hombre lo había visto desde hace un rato después de que Daniel se había ido. – Pues sí. – Vlad comenzaba a creer que tendría que usar sus poderes, pero seguía en un lugar público, porque sabía que su fuerza era menor a la que ese tipo. Pero reconsiderando todo y antes de actuar.

– ¡Oye tú! – Un chico cualquiera, casi de la misma edad que él se les unió. – ¿Qué haces? Parece que el chico no está cómodo contigo. –

Aunque Vlad hubiera preferido resolverlo solo, agradeció internamente está intervención. – Nada. Solo lo estaba invitando a un café, ¿no es así? –

Pero la respuesta del peliblanco fue empujarlo. – Y solo te estaba rechazando. – Sirvió para separarse. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que sintió fue un pañuelo en su rostro, un fuerte aroma  empezar a marearse. Aquel tipo no había venido en su rescate, era un cómplice de algo más que simplemente forzarlo a una cita.

Vlad podía sentir como le tomaban de la cintura. Como lo llevaban a algún lado, pero no sentía que su cuerpo respondiera como realmente quisiera, todo estaba algo perdido. Intentó usar sus poderes, pero apenas y pudo cambiar sus ojos, que igual y no lo notó. No tardaron en llegar en la carretera y meterlo en un coche.

 

* * *

 

Danny se había tardado un poco más de lo esperado. Ya que ambos empleados estaban coqueteando con él, aunque ambos nerviosos, seguían con sus pequeños intentos de al menos obtener su número o email. Para sacárselos de encima, tuvo que confesar que venía con alguien y ya era algo tarde, sin mencionar que les dejó con el cambio.

Cuando regresó al sitio, no encontró a Vlad. Tuvo que mirar a todos lados. Un poco preocupado, no podía creer que él le haya dejado, se había quitado y ambos estaban bien. Al darse cuenta que simplemente no estaba cerca, intentó llamarlo, pero no contestaba, después de tres veces, y mensajes, supo que algo andaba mal. Intentó una llamada más y… lo mandó a buzón al instante.

 La situación cambio.

 

* * *

 

Vlad escuchaba poco de la conversación entre diferentes personas, al parecer no solo eran dos. Y fue cuando sintió como era inspeccionado, su bolsa y su celular. Siguió tratando de usar su energía fantasmal, pero lo que sea que haya aspirado había sido muy potente, temía que fuera una especie de droga.

 Cosas como: “No podemos dejarlo aquí, vamos más lejos y lo dejamos por un lote baldío.” “También podemos divertirnos” “¿Y si nos identifica?” “Venía con alguien y parecía importante.”

Vlad Master tuvo miedo, un horrible miedo. No quería saber la conclusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capitulo algo fuerte, al menos en el tema que se trata de hablar. Nadie quiere vivir esto. 
> 
> Recuerden dejar kudos y algún comentario acerca del capitulo :33


	6. La historia que contara después

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiere preguntar cómo lo encontró, pero solo espera a que le cuente. No triunfa. Y se rinde hasta que termine el fin de semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He utilizado un nuevo estilo de redacción, no puedo asegurar si continuare con ello, espero que les agrade.

Despierta y se encuentra entre sábanas de color crema, las almohadas son tan suaves, todo tiene un aroma a vainilla, lo aspira, le encanta ese aroma, se siente un poco viejo por sus gustos, pero sonríe.

Entierra un poco la cara en la almohada, se estira como gato.

–…–

Hay un extraño silencio, luego todo los recuerdos regresan a su cabeza, no recuerda cómo llegó aquí. – ¡Ah! ¿Dónde estoy? – Sale de la cama, solo tiene una camisa un poco más grande que él, sus bóxer y nada más. – ¡Dónde estoy! –Recuerda quién es y lo qué es. Vlad se transforma, ahora sin ningún impedimento. Hay un espejo cerca, puede verse y con nostalgia recuerda la primera vez que se transformó, la capa no tiene cuello y se sostiene de sus hombros, tiene un camisón blanco con abertura en V, pantalones negros y botas. Es el cliché de vampiro vuelto fantasma. La imagen le trae viejos recuerdos, de la primera vez que conoció un mundo diferente al de los vivos.

– ¿Vlad? –

Y no duda en apuntar la mano con plasma al origen de la voz, sus ojos marcan peligro.

– Vlad, has despertado. – Es un hombre mayor, se acerca a él sin miedo. Y hasta que está a su lado, lo recuerda todo.

– ¡Daniel! –Lo abraza con fuerza, desea ser vulnerable en está ocasión. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y los secuestradores? – Vuelve a su forma humana y gruñe.

– En la cárcel. – El pelinegro acaricia con sus manos el rostro del más joven, sonríe y le besa varias veces hasta que lo lleva a la cama.

– ¿Cómo? – Quiere preguntar cómo lo encontró, pero solo espera a que le cuente. No triunfa entre los besos y los “ya todo está bien, quiero continuar con mi cumpleaños”, y se rinde hasta que termine el fin de semana. Sabe que Daniel no haría nada malo, ilegal, imperdonable, no es él.

 

* * *

 

 

_Entra en pánico, pregunta a las personas alrededor, pero nadie tiene idea. Pregunta en una tienda y una chica dijo que lo vio, estaba ligando con alguien, sabe que Vlad nunca haría algo así, puede ser todo, pero no un infiel. Confía en él. Pero con la información todo toma sentido._

_Huye al baño de la plaza más cercana, entra y se asegura que no hay nadie, cierra, no quiere interrupciones y se transforma._

_Tiene un aspecto interesante, en su vida se había visto así. Su uniforme es más complejo, con más dureza, las botas son sus favoritas, pero no toma importancia en los detalles. Crea cinco clones, manda a uno al hotel, por si Vlad aparece ahí, el clon se lleva las bolsas, todo. Los demás se organizan en diferentes sectores._

_Daniel está enojado, sobrevuela todo el lugar, atraviesa cada tienda, busca con desesperación._

_Hay dos clones que se han ido al estacionamiento, uno decide ir a la calle._

_Todos tratan de calmarse y si se desesperan, podrían dejar pasar cosas._

_Pasa cuarto de hora, los clones han dejado la plaza y van por las pocas carreteras que tiene el lugar, es un alivio que no haya tantas, el clima frio restringe a los vehículos de que vayan a una gran velocidad._

_El caza-fantasmas deja la paciencia y usa toda su energía para crear más clones._

_Media hora ha pasado, no importa su cansancio, sabe que Vlad no está en el hotel. La situación empeora y no tiene como arreglarlo, la policía no empezara a buscar porque es extraño que un hombre sin parentesco busca a un joven de apenas veinte años._

_Sigue volando y ahí sucede. Uno de los clones, suelta el aliento fantasmagórico. Vlad está cerca. Como puede, Danny, el verdadero va a él, todos sus clones regresan, menos el anterior que identifica el vehículo. Empieza a tomar una ruta solitaria, nada bueno viene._

_Necesita toda su energía y no tener a nadie cerca, toda la energía podría estallar._

_Con los últimos dos clones, obligan al auto a detenerse en media carretera solitaria. Se escuchan gritos, como tratan de acelerar, pero Danny saca el motor con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Siguen los conductores, y de último al inconsciente de Vlad._

_Por fin aparece enfrente  de los sujetos. Le preguntan quién es, no responde. Nota que no hay heridas en su amado Vlad, pero su temperatura es un poco alta, Vlad abre los ojos por unos segundos, son de color rojo, quiere decir su nombre, pero vuelve a dormir. Tiene esos colmillos largos, sabe que intentó convertirse, pero no lo logró de todo._

_Daniel verifica todos los objetos personales de Vlad en el auto y por fin lo destruye. Su silencio provoca miedo, los chicos quieren gritar, pero les tapan la boca con plasma. Alguno llora, pero el caza fantasmas no muestra piedad. Enseña todo su poder. Descubre que no necesita hacer mucho esfuerzo para ser destructor, supone que es por la edad mayor que ahora tiene, se recuerda el mismo a Dan, que parecía que no mostraba esfuerzo en causar daño._

_Daniel los hace gritar con sus dos clones, mientras arrulla a Vlad. Le pide perdón por descuidarlo._

_Por un pequeño interrogatorio descubre que lo drogaron y que solo con unas dos horas será suficiente. Se alegra, pero se lamenta, pierde su valioso tiempo con las transformaciones._

_Finalmente regresa al hotel, deja cuatro clones y cada uno usa el cuerpo de los tipos. Los hace caminar a pie hasta la estación de policía, también llevan evidencia de las identificaciones que han robado._

_Y deja descansar a Vlad, prepara la comida, le encanta el cuarto, es casi un departamento._

_Escucha gritos, arregla unas cosas y va a la recamara, donde se encuentra un sensual vampiro fantasma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy segura si ha sido la mejor persecución, pero me ha agradado. Falto más acción, pero esperemos que en la siguiente todo mejore. Danny perdió horas valiosas :'( 
> 
> Es un poco corto, pero me ha gustado :33


	7. No puedes ser bueno para dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cena por fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, por suerte no me tarde varios años lol. 
> 
> Algo de porno para todos. No prometo cuando volvera publicar, pero no abandonare la historia.
> 
> ¿Cuantas horas le quedan a Daniel?

Ambos visten de etiqueta, salen del hotel con tranquilidad. Por encima de lo que le sucedió al cabellos cenizo, se ha obligado a superarlo, porque no quiere arruinar lo poco que queda de su plan para el cumpleañero. Reservó una cena en un hermoso restaurante exclusivo con antelación.

– Creo que hubiera sido mejor quedarnos en el cuarto y ordenar comida. – Inquiere el azabache con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Me niego, este va a ser uno de los pocos planes que no vas arruinar. – Advierte con unos ojos de fuego.

No tardan en llegar, bajan del taxi y se acercan a la recepción. Vlad hace lo que tiene que hacer para que le den acceso y finalmente entregan sus abrigos para ser dirigidos a su mesa. Daniel no pierde el tiempo, observa esa hermosa espalda, desde el hotel no puede dejar de observar el chaleco que tiene Vlad, acentúa su cadera y hombros perfectamente. Quiere decirle lo perfecto que es ese pantalón y que es ajustado en las partes que necesitan serlo, pero es detenido en su inspección.

– Daniel, debo ir al tocador. – Sonríe y se aleja.

Lo deja ir mientras lo llevan al amplio balcón en donde están solo dos mesas, en la otra es solo una mujer bella, con cabello largo y negro, piel morena y unos labios rojos, es hermosa. El azabache inclina su cabeza en saludo y se sienta en su mesa. Pide solo vino para empezar y el mesero los deja.

– Buenas noches, Sir. – Su acento inglés es exquisito.

– Buenas noches, Señorita. – Daniel puede verla sosteniendo un vaso corto, tal vez coñac.

– Veo que no soy la única que ha sido plantada. – Estira su vaso en dirección al lugar vació de la mesa del azabache, con una leve risa al final.

– ¿Eh? ¡Oh! No, no es el caso, afortunadamente. – Dice con una sonrisa, pero ve que lo que dijo emite un mal mensaje. – Digo, que mal por lo que le sucedió. Pero es una bonita noche, no debería deprimirse. – Sigue sintiéndose un idiota, pero no tiene remedio.

Aunque la mujer levanta una ceja, al segundo siguiente se ríe con sinceridad. – Que amable, pero estar en una mesa para dos y estar sola no me da muchos ánimos, sin embargo ya se ha pagado por el lugar, me voy a entristecer con al menos una buena comida y licor. – Su rostro es tan triste, saca un cigarrillo, les es tan conveniente estar en el balcón.

El azabache se muerde el labio, pero es imposible, no puede simplemente ignorarlo, sabe que Vlad lo matara. – Únase a nosotros. Por favor, si no tiene inconveniente. – Le sonríe para alegrarla.

Ella acepta y Daniel llama a un mesero, toma un momento y tienen una mesa más grande porque solo teniendo una para seis personas, pero la aceptan. – Es un hombre muy considerado. –

-

Cuando regresa el de cuerpo más joven se asombra de lo que está viendo. Levanta una ceja con cierta incredulidad y voltea para buscar algún mesero con quien quejarse, pero el mayor lo ve y lo llama.

– Vlad. Ven por favor. – Puede verlo con una sonrisa, luego como desvía un poco los ojos con culpabilidad: Fue él.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí Daniel? – Ignora a la mujer ni la voltea a ver.

– Buenas noches. Así que él es tu pupilo, ya veo porque debe tener un tutor todo el tiempo. –

La mujer lo ha insultado, puede sentirlo con facilidad. Podría incinerarla, volverá a ser un adulto y nadie encontrara al joven Vlad.

– Ella es Julia, era la otra mesa de junto, pero entre una pequeña charla, he pensado en invitarla a sentarse con nosotras. Julia, es Vlad. – Los presenta y el hombre ya no tiene salida.

– Oh. Daniel, no tienes límites con tus nobles acciones. Buenas noches. – Toma asiente al extremo más lejos de la mujer, pero al más cercano del hombre.

Viene un mesero para tomar las peticiones, mientras la mujer informa con tranquilidad. – ¿Ustedes no van a ordenar? – Vuelve a tomar otro vaso de licor.

– Es un menú fijo. – Informa mientras bebe del vino con suavidad.

– ¿Hablas enserio? ¿También el de Danny? –

Le da cierta chispa al más bajo, aprieta los dientes, no puede creer que en verdad lo esté llamando así.

– Tranquila, estoy bien así. Además, yo trabajo para su familia. –

– Ya. Los americanos son tan minuciosos con todo. –

Platican de cosas al azar, nada relevante. El azabache sigue la conversación de la mujer, mientras el más joven debe quedarse en silencio porque parece aburrido. Puede ser que la mujer sea interesante, pero no tiene ganas de complacer una gratificante conversación con ella. Pero llegan a un punto en que las preguntas se dirigen a él.

– ¿Disculpa? –

– Preguntaba si siempre debe estar contigo Danny. ¿Ah? –

Sabe con qué intenciones lo dice, eso le enfurece más. – Así es. Es su trabajo. Mi padre ha pedido que siempre tenga al tutor, no es tanto para cuidarme, es como una segunda opinión. Más que tutor es un mentor, se supone que debe enseñarme a tener más empatía por las personas. Entonces, la respuesta es sí, se le paga para todo eso. – Dice de manera fría, vuelve a su comida.

– Así que eres el pequeño sociópata de la familia, pero Danny, en tu día libre puedes llamarme. – De manera sugerente introduce la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón del mayor.

Daniel puede ver como los ojos de su pareja se vuelven rojos, tal vez mordió más de lo que debía, hizo algo que no debía y estaba arruinando la cena para ambos, pero le cuesta creer que era la misma chica que estaba desconsolada, que tenía unos ojos a punto de caer en lágrimas, pero ahora tenía sus manos acariciando parte de su cuerpo. Ríe con nervios, aleja sus manos y le dice que le hablara.

– Debo hacer una llamada. – Menciona Vlad, se levanta de golpe y se va, está harto.

El azabache no puede detenerlo, se va y le dice que quiere un momento a solas.

– ¿No lo tienes muy consentido? – Pregunta la mujer mientras saca unos cigarrillos de su bolsa y los enciende con suavidad.

– No, al contrario, a veces se olvida de él mismo para llenar estándares, es un buen chico. – Informa con una suave sonrisa.

– Oh. Pero parece que no necesita de un tutor, siento que estás de más. Podría volverse depen-… – El sonido de un teléfono suena, la mujer se disculpa y contesta, se aleja al extremo del balcón parece angustiada.

Daniel se siente perdido, porque las cosas no deberían suceder así, se han enfriado de un momento a otro y es su culpa. Pero de la nada abre sus labios y su aliento fantasmal se activa. – No puede ser, lo que me faltaba. – Se lleva las manos al rostro cansado, y al momento siguiente soltáis un chillido.

– Espera, ¿Sucede algo? – La mujer voltea a verlo con un tono de preocupación.

– ¿Eh? No. No. No. Continua. – Su rostro se sonroja, pero la mujer solo ríe y sigue con su llamada, tomando más distancia.

El mayor traga y se aleja un poco de la mesa, levanta el mantel con discreción y ahí se encuentra su enemigo. Un sexy fantasma vampiro.

– ¿Vlad? ¿Qué haces? – No puede negar que las agradables manos que frotan encima de su pantalón son tan provocativas, lo calientan.

– Vengo por el postre. – Su voz suena tan pornográfica, Daniel podría ponerse duro de tan solo escuchar ese tono de voz. – Acércate a la mesa, ¿o quieres que me vea? – Dice juguetón mientras ha podido con el cinturón, lo hace tan fácil y rápido, que Daniel teme que sea por práctica.

Traga y asiente. Vuelve a arrastrar la silla a la mesa. Si tenía que ser sincero, se veía más a él en esta situación que a su novio. Pero al diablo, así le gustaba. Voltea a ver a la chica, ella sigue en lo suyo. – Aah… – Jadea con alivio.

El miembro semi duro es liberado, es grande y aún le falta más tamaño. Vlad saliva, no puede saber si en otra ocasión haría lo mismo o tiene que ver porque se siente joven. Pero cuando crezca Daniel, cuando tenga esta edad de forma convencional, jura que su lugar favorito será entre sus piernas.

Su lengua es larga en forma fantasmal, así que no tarda mucho en estirar su lengua afilada. Casi como una serpiente. Saborea el glande en pequeñas lamidas, es salado, pero le encanta por el calor que desprende. No resiste en acercar más el rostro, acariciarlo con su mejilla, él es frío y le encanta el contraste.

Daniel tiene que resistir esos escalofríos. Su rostro ya está sonrosado y eso es difícil. Quiere verlo, pero sabe que no puede, que debe resistirse. No sabe que rayos paso, pero agradece a cualquier dios que le haya puesto en la situación.

Vlad no tarda en tener la mitad del miembro en su boca y chupar, como si lo besara, es tan lascivo  puede sentir como se pone más duro. El cenizo vuelve a tener el mismo problema que en los vestidores, su mente se vuelve blanca y solo quiere sentir ese placer que se había limitado tantos años. – Daniel… Dani… –Murmura, se ha olvidado que están en un lugar público y que la tipa está a unos metros. Empieza a mover su cabeza rápido, su lengua hace el trabajo, cuida mucho que sus colmillos no sean traviesos.

No comprende por qué una mano grande le agarra de la mandíbula, lo detiene y lo aleja de su lugar de trabajo. La lengua es la última en dejar ese miembro. – Vlad… ME encanta, pero haces mucho ruido, hazlo más sutil y tendrás tu recompensa. – Le encanta como acaricia su mejilla y lo sueltan.

Obedece, se acerca con más lentitud y se resiste a provocar sonidos más descarados.

– Disculpa la demora Danny, alguien estaba pidiendo perdón. – Sonríe y se sienta.

El azabache agradece que tengan una distancia considerable. – Mjem… ¿Lo perdonaste? Ng. –Aprieta las cejas, trata de no ser tan obvio con lo que pasa entre sus piernas.

– Lo hice. Está viniendo, pero como te dije, llámame en tu día libre. –

Emite una voz sensual que le castra a Vlad. Quiere la atención de Daniel.

Hace algo peligroso, devora por completo el miembro, toda esa envergadura tan dentro, es una misión difícil el no atragantarse. Escucha como entra en pánico y las risas nerviosas de su novio. Vuelve a sonar otra vez el teléfono.

– Debe ser él. Bueno, fue un placer conocerte a ti y a tu niño. – Se escuchan los besos y los tacones.

– Aaah…. Me duele la mandíbula. – No hay queja en esa voz, todo lo contrario y sigue su tarea, ahora es mejor. Unas manos acarician su cabeza, le ayudan a tener un ritmo más constante. Hay más velocidad y de un momento a otro, permite que entierren su rostro en esa entrepierna.

Vlad siente el calor, el espeso liquido y su garganta bebe.

Al despegarse tiene restos en su boca. La silla se aleja. – ¿A qué se debió el honor? – El azabache acaricia el rostro ajeno, puede verlo aun en éxtasis.

– Daniel. Vamos al hotel, quiero que me jodas. – Hay una sonrisa tan hermosa en aquel fantasma, los restos de semen decoran los labios rojos. – Quiero ser tu primera vez, por favor. Hazme el amor. –

– Arrr…. ¿La cuenta? – Se puede ver el control que se está provocando en el más grande.

– Ya está pagada. Todo, las propinas, ya lo hice. . . Daniel, por favor. –

Puede ver como el azabache mira a diferentes lados. También siente el frío de su aliento, supone que ha usado clones, porque tira de él y se transforma en un gran fantasma, enorme y lo tienen abrazado de la cintura. – Abraza me. Volaremos tan rápido como puedo. – Vlad hace caso y aunque también puede volar, se deja llevar, Daniel es más veloz, siempre ha sabido que el chico fue mejor fantasma que él y que la única ventaja que Vlad tuvo fue la experiencia, porque para Daniel, las cosas se le dieron con naturalidad, era un genio.

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capítulo lo iré subiendo por semana. Como les digo, si andan con impaciencia pueden ir al otro servidor, pero yo recomiendo esperar por la nueva edición, más limpia y atractiva.
> 
> Si les gusto, no olviden dejar kudos. Y que esperan de la historia, para darme algunas ideas y poder continuar.


End file.
